


Gay Bois with Wings

by hydrocleric



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Elemental Magic, Faerie AU, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrocleric/pseuds/hydrocleric
Summary: Wow, look! Voltron with magic! What a novel concept!





	1. Chapter 1

Keith always hated moving. Moving meant making new "friends" and being the new kid at yet another high school. As much as Keith hated moving he knew it wasn't his older brother's fault they had to move so much. But that didn't stop Keith from resenting him a tiny bit for this. So here he was stuck sitting in the car to move for the second time in a year. He propped his elbow on the car door and watched hundreds of trees blur by. Their newest home resided in Rexburg, Idaho, a city Keith had never heard of until recently. Thankfully, it wasn't far from their old house in Montana. Keith looked over at Shiro who was humming along to whatever song was playing on the radio.

"I know you hate moving but this should be one of the last times we have to move. It really won't be as bad as you think. You might meet someone worthy of your time," Shiro insisted. "And I have some friends here so if all else fails you can hang with them."  
Yeah well, what's the point of trying and failing to make friends if we're just going to move again?" Keith huffed turning his head to look out his window.  
"Please try and have a better outlook on this. You'll only be making this harder for yourself." Shiro sympathized.  
"I don't want to talk about this anymore," Keith mumbled, shoving his earbuds in to tune out Shiro. He scrolled through his music until he found the playlist he was looking for, Best of Rock. He drifted to sleep, lulled by his favorite songs.

~~~~~~

"Keith, wake up, I'm not carrying you into the house again. I will leave you in the car if you don't wake up!" Shiro said, creating a gust of wind to blow in Keith's face. Keith groaned as he pushed Shiro away.  
"Five more minutes.”

"Whatever you can just starve in the car while I'm enjoying the food Lance and Hunk made for the housewarming party the guys are throwing."

“A-a housewarming party? Tonight? Shiro, you, you can't just let people I don't know throw a party in our new house without at least telling me! You know how much I hate parties. And meeting new people!”

“I know Keith and I should've told you but I got a call from Matt while you were asleep and he wanted to throw us a housewarming party and he already had a key to the house so I told him to go for it. I'm sorry man. But please come inside.”

"You know what, fine. I'll go inside and stand awkwardly in the corner of my own house because who needs to feel safe?!” Keith exclaimed throwing his arms up in defeat. “Just let me get Lone Ranger out of the backseat." Keith climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind him and took his beloved cat, Lone Ranger out of his cage. He trudged up to the front door with his cat in tow.

"Yo, Keith! I'm Matt, you probably don't remember me but I used to hang out with your brother when we were like 10. And this is my little sis, Pidge." Matt said pulling over a short person who looked like Matt. 

"What's up fucker, I'm Pidge. As you already know thanks to my assholish brother." Pidge said monotonously whilst flipping Matt off with the branches that had sprouted from the floor. 

“Hey, I'm Keith,” he responded eyeing the two siblings cautiously, unsure if they were trustworthy. 

“Look what you did fuckwad! You made him nervous, your whole ‘be nice to people’ plan is working out great!” Pidge scolded. “Sorry about my brother, he's like a dog, fucking stupid and over excited.”

“It's fine, I can handle overexcited shitfaces, doesn't mean I like them though.” Keith chuckled, refreshed by Pidge's bluntness. 

"I already like you. But I need to ask an extremely important question. Do. You. Like memes?" Pidge questioned in an incredibly serious tone.

"Fuck yeah! Memes are my lifeblood. Legit the only reason I get out of bed."

"Bro yes, you are my favorite person! Oh! I gotta show you this dank meme Lance sent me.” Pidge said as she pulled out her phone. “This is the best meme I've seen all day. And that's saying something, considering I'm constantly looking at memes.”

"I can vouch for that. Well, I'm gonna leave you kids. Have fun and don't forget to use protection." Matt teased and walked over to where Shiro and some other people were standing.  
"Oh, speaking of my fellow meme addict, I gotta introduce him to you. I think you two will get along. But I should warn you now, he's pretty fucking annoying although Lance can be chill sometimes." Pidge attempted to wave down who Keith assumed to be Lance. After a few seconds, she gave up and yelled at him. “Hey fuckboy get your ass over here, bring Hunk over here too.”

Two guys who were in the kitchen chatting with Shiro walked over,  
“What's up Pidge? Do you want some cookies, I got excited and made too many so it'd be great if you guys are them so I don't have to take them home.” The guy wearing an orange sweatshirt said holding out a tray of heavenly smelling cookies. 

"The nervous guy is Hunk and the Cuban wanna be sex machine is Lance. Guys this is Keith, Shiro's younger brother."

"Hey! I'm a total sex machine! I make all the guys and gals go crazy. If I wanted I could totally make Keithy boy here fall for me!" Lance defended.

"In your dreams maybe!" Pidge retorted and punched Lance in the arm.

Keith looked at Lance wide-eyed for only a second before quickly turning his head away. "No, no way I'd ever fall for such a playboy!"

"Everyone falls for me mí amor. It's only a matter of time. Speaking of which you know that girl Nyma, from the diner? I finally got her to agree to go on a date with me!"

"Uh, huh good for you Lance. But I brought you guys over to talk about memes and shit. Not your stupid love shit."

"Please, Pidge. You're just jealous you'll never be cooler than me." 

"Guys, chill. This is the third argument in less than two hours. Instead, let's eat these cookies." Hunk butted in, handing both Pidge and Lance a cookie. 

"Actually, I'm gonna head to bed. Moving is really draining, both mentally and physically. It was nice meeting you guys." Keith waved goodbye as he sped towards his room. He quickly changed out of his clothes and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank y'all for the 140 views! I honestly didn't think I'd get to 10. Sorry I'm so late with this update but it's here now so I hope you enjoy! ❤️ Emmie

Get away, get away. Run Keith, you need to run. Hurry, before hue catches you. Run, run fast, run hard, RUN AWAY. Warm blood dripped onto his face as he continued to run. Dark, dense forest blurred by as he ran as hard as he could. He needed to get away from him.

"Please run Keith, I need you to run." 

But who was he running from?

~~~~~

Keith woke up in a cold sweat. Lone Ranger jumped off his chest and rubbed his face against Keith's arm. His mind filled with images and scenes he didn't remember. All he could do was panic. Tears streamed down his face as the images kept circling through his head. All he wanted in this moment was his feelings and thoughts to be numbed.

He had to find a way to numb the pain forgotten memories. Hurriedly Keith put on his shoes and a sweatshirt as he raced out the door. He began to run, running like he had in his dream. Keith kept running he ran until his legs were numb and his lungs felt like they were collapsing.

He found himself at a park, Keith wearily walked over to a bench and began to sob.

Why was he like this? Why was he so torn up about something that he didn't even remember happening? Hell, it could be just some dream his fucked up imagination created. But Keith knew this wasn't true, some part of him knew this wasn't just a dream. That something did happen. Keith remembered his old psychology professor telling the class that people who have gone through a traumatic event usually forget about it because it's simply too much for their brain to handle. If this was true in his case, what exactly had happened? The more Keith thought about it the more distressed he became.

Keith had to distract himself and the only method he could think of was his magic. He focused his energy into the palm of his hand and summoned a petite flame. Keith sat there and manipulated the flame, making it twist and turn. Letting the flames gently lick his palm as it wavered in size. At this moment Keith was grateful for his magic, it was the only constant in his ever-changing world. He enjoyed the small amount of warmth coming from his hand as he felt his anxiety lessen; at least for the moment. Keith's eyes began to droop as his body came down from the adrenaline high, remembering just how tired he was. He cut off the stream of energy and began to slip back to sleep.

~~~~

"Keith, you gotta wake up man." Shiro urged shaking Keith, "I've been looking for you for hours."

Keith yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Wh-what time is?"

"Almost 9, I've been looking for you for an hour and a half." He replied, towering over Keith, who looked small curled up on the bench.

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest as he gave his adoptive brother a disappointed look. "Why are you even out here? Usually, you don't even consider getting up before 11."

"Yeah, well things change; I woke up pretty early and decided to go for a walk. Scope out the town, y'know?" Keith said bluntly, sitting up and stretching his arms out. "I walked around for a while and I guess I got tired and fell asleep here."

Shiro stared at him in disbelief, only half trying to believe Keith's story. In the 8 years he has known the kid Keith has never done something like this. But, maybe it was just all of the stress from moving. Shiro knew it had taken a toll on himself so surely it was the same for Keith.

"If you say so. I was going to go to the gym, but since I found you wanna go get some breakfast?"

Keith nodded and followed Shiro as he walked to his beat-up truck in the nearby parking lot. He hopped up into the passenger seat as Shiro turned on the radio, blasting Taylor Swift throughout the cab.

Keith groaned in annoyance, "Shiro, we've talked about this. You can play literally anything but Taylor Swift. I don't care if you play that shitty EDM but please no Taylor Swift."

"If you want food you better put up with the best pop star of the 21st century," Shiro argued.

Keith rolled his eyes as he turned to look out the window. "Whatever, I'm only in it for the food."

He closed his eyes, attempting to block out Shiro's shitty music. Keith's mind headed back down the nightmarish rabbit hole as he struggled to figure out why he was so panicked about last night's dream. He racked his brain for any snippets of memory that looked remotely like what had happened in his nightmare. Something inside of him knew that it wasn't just a dream, that at least something similar had happened to him. But what? And when?

When he opened his eyes again Keith found that they had arrived at the diner Shiro had been talking about. He walked inside assuming Shiro had gone in without him. Keith spotted Shiro in a corner booth, Matt sitting next to him. A stack of pancakes towering in between them.

"So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence oh great one?" Matt snarked, stabbing a bite of pancake that was drowned in syrup.

"Yeah, I guess I am," Keith replied quietly. "But when did you get here Matt?"

"I work the morning shift here and just so happened to see Shiro walk in."

"That's a lot of pancakes. Are you sure it's just for the three of us?" Keith asked as he scooted into the booth and grabbed a plate to pile pancakes onto.

"Pidge is somewhere in the back sleeping. Since mom and dad are both working today I had to bring her with me. Even though she's 16 nobody trusts her to be home alone. Mom and dad are afraid that she'll blow up the house while we're away." He explained to Keith and Shiro.

Shiro started laughing at Matt's remark, "She really hasn't changed much since I saw her last. Even though she was only 3 the last time I saw her."

"Yeah, that's true. She was a pretty feisty 3 year old. Really the only thing different is Pidge came out as gender fluid last year." Matt agreed, shoving more pancake into his mouth. "Today just happens to be a feminine day. Pidge can tell you more about it if she wakes up anytime soon."

The three of them continued to eat their pancakes, while chit-chatting happily. Shiro and Matt caught up with each other while Keith listened contentedly. Just as Keith had finished off his pancakes when a disheveled Pidge came out from the back of the diner.

"Hello, little pigeon how was your nap?" 

"Fuck off Matt, it's too early for your bullshit." She spat as she slid into the seat next to Keith. 

"Pidge it's almost noon. And besides you think it's always too early for my bullshit." Matt retorted. "So, have the movers come with all of your stuff yet?" He asked, turning to look at Shiro.

"No, the company said it should be arriving today but we'll see if that's true."  Shiro replied. 

A waitress came by to ask if they were finished. Shiro nodded and let her clear away the plates. She came back a moment later to give them the bill. 

"I'll pay for just as long as you remember you owe me Shiro." Matt told him as he got out his wallet. 

"Thanks man, I'll pay you back later." Shiro said, he sighed and slid out of the booth. "Speaking of the movers, we should probably get back home and wait for them."

"Alrighty space cadet! Just call us if you need anything." Matt said cheerily. 

Pidge slid out of the booth to let Keith get out. "See ya later meme machine. Oh, wait before I forget here's my number so we can exchange the dankest of memes." She said pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of her hoodie. Pidge quickly scribbled down her number and another phone number with the name 'Lance' in messy cursive. "And here's a little somethin' extra for you too."

Keith thanked her for the number and pulled out his phone to make sure she had his as well. He waved goodbye to the Holts and followed Shiro outside to their truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I've been gone a long ass time. Honestly this will probably happen again so don't get your hopes up. Anyways I hope you enjoy a lil bit of kangst.

The ride back to the house was comfortably quiet. During this time Keith thought more about his dream, he needed to know what happened to him. But the question was always how? How would he uncover the memories needed to make sense of all this. Maybe it had to do with his birth parents? Keith shook his head, it couldn't be about his birth parents. He couldn't remember what they looked like, or even their names. The only thing he really has to remember them is his last name, Kogane. It wasn't much, but he had to make do. Sadness began to well up inside of him, a kind of sadness he hadn't let himself feel in a long time. He pushed the thoughts to the back if his mind and forced himself to focus on what was happening in the present. 

Just as Keith was returning to reality, Shiro was pulling up into their driveway. Keith jumped out of the car and began to unhook all of the bungee cords that were holding the boxes in place. 

"Keith, heads up." Shiro called out, only seconds before he tossed the keys to Keith. Being the clumsy fool he was, Keith fumble for the keys but ended up dropping them. Shiro laughed at his klutziness. "I'm gonna start cleaning out the shed in the back, apparently the previous owners didn't bother cleaning it out and didn't even put in some money to hiring a cleaning company. And seeing as we're broke as fuck it has fallen upon us to complete the task." 

"Alright, I'll join you when I finish unloading the truck." Keith unlocked the front door and began to carry the boxes inside for them to be unpacked later. The task only took about 20 incredibly long and boring minutes. After he had put the last box in the house he went outside to help Shiro clean out the shed like he had promised. As soon as Keith walked into the shed the overwhelming stench of rotten fruit hit him like a sledgehammer. 

Shiro looked up when he heard a very audible groan of disgust coming from Keith. "I know. But you'll get used to it eventually, or at least lose your sense of smell." Shiro chuckled and tossed Keith a dust mask that somewhat reduced the smell. 

"Jesus, did someone hide a body in here? This shed smells disgusting." Keith stepped over Shiro to get to the gardening bench that was covered in a mountain of just about everything imaginable. He grabbed a garbage bag and started to sift through the junk to see if there was anything of use. 

Hours had passed and the two boys were exhausted, both mentally and physically. Keith was the first one to call it quits and headed back into the house with Shiro not far behind. 

"What do you want for dinner? I could make something but we'd need to go to the store." Shiro asked Keith who was lounging on the only piece of furniture in their living room. 

"Let's get pizza then I guess. I dunno, I'm not really that hungry right now." 

"Sweet, I'll see if there are any pizza places near us." Shiro grabbed his keys and headed out the door. 

Keith hopped up from the couch and walked over to his room so he could begin to unpack his things. He didn't have many personal belongings so all of his things had been able to fit in the truck with them. He opened the box closest to him which was labeled 'closet' and began to unpack.

Hidden under a suit jacket Keith didn't know he owned was a picture. A small baby being was held by a beautiful purple haired woman, and a tall, brooding man protectively hugging the two. A voice inside him told Keith this was his family, something he didn't believe had ever existed. Keith stared at the picture, maybe if he stared long enough the memories would come back to him.

He heard a knock on his door, "Keith, you alright? I came to tell you that I got the pizza. Wanna come eat?" Shiro stood in the doorway waiting for an answer. 

"Um, yeah. Just give me a minute." Keith looked at the picture one last time and tucked it back in the box. He joined Shiro at their small kitchen island with the box of pizza sitting precariously on a stack of old magazines Shiro had insisted they keep.

A liter of Coke and a large pizza later Keith laid in his bed thinking of nothing but that picture. He needed to know more. More about his mom who left him at age two. More about his dad who dove head first into finding his mother. Just more about the family that only existed in his wildest dreams. 

No. He couldn't think of this right now. Besides, he had Shiro. Keith tried to convince himself Shiro was the only family he needed. But, he still felt -- empty. Sure he'd felt this way before, but only just now had it clicked that he really truly was completely alone. This overwhelming sense of loneliness hit him like a ton of bricks traveling at light speed. He had fought this battle nearly all his life, but maybe now was the time to give in. 

And with that he closed his eyes and slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow late again what a surprise. But I'm back at it again with a slightly lighter Lance centric chapter. Thank you to all the people who are still reading this fic even though I publish a chapter once a century. Love y'all <3

“Yo Keith, wake the hell up! I got big plans for this afternoon!” Pidge shouted, banging on Keith's bedroom door. “Hurry up! We got games to play, unhealthy shit to eat!”

Keith was sitting on his bed staring up at the ceiling contemplating getting up or staying in his puddle of loneliness. After a few minutes he got up and opened the door to face a very hyped up midget.

“C’mon c’mon c’mon! Let's go already! Matt and the gang are in the car waiting on us.” She grabbed Keith by the arm and started to drag him to the door.

“First, I need shoes and second where the hell are we even going? I'm not gonna let some midget I barely know drag me off to God knows where.” Keith stopped in his tracks and raised his brow suspiciously. “And how do I know you aren't going to murder me and hide my body in the forest where I'll be found by the cops ten years later?!”

Pidge sighed dramatically, “Ok fine, but be back out of your room in 30 seconds or I'm dragging you out myself.”

Taken aback by this reply Keith hurried into his room and grabbed his favorite pair of combat boots.

“Alright! Lets go!” Pidge ran out the front door and hopped into the front seat of the Holt’s minivan. Keith had the misfortune of being stuck in the back, squished between Hunk and Lance.

“We meet again fair maiden.” Lance purred, a cheesy expression plastered on his face.

“Who are you calling “fair maiden”? I’ll punch you in the throat if you say that one more time.” Keith grumbled he was not going to let some fuck-boy he didn’t even know call him a fair maiden.

“Ok, then princess.” Lance winked again and then pulled out his phone for a quick selfie. Keith hoped desperately that he wasn't going for a group one.

“Smile, princess! And you too Hunk.” Keith gave the boy a scowl but at least he looked at the camera. Lance quickly snapped a pic and reached over to show Hunk.

“Sweet! We're the primary color gang! But again with the flower crown filter? Can't you pick something that literally every basic person uses?” Hunk rolled his eyes and quickly typed in a caption ‘primary color crew’. Hunk handed the phone back to Lance, “Here, I fixed it.”

“Yo Keith, what's your Snapchat? Do you even have one because you seem like the kind of guy that doesn't even have a Snapchat let alone any other social media platform.

Keith rolled at his Lance’s comment, “Yes I do have a Snapchat. It's ‘spicy_emoboi’ surprising I know and no I don't have any other form of social media mainly because I think it's a huge waste of time.”

Lance was quiet for a moment while he looked up Keith's username. “And got it!” Lance smiled proudly and looked to Hunk for affirmation who nodded in response. Lance went back to his phone and began to type furiously. Keith felt his phone buzz in his pocket after a moment. He opened the snap and saw the group selfie Lance had taken just a few moments ago. He actually really liked the picture so he stealthily saved it and locked his phone before Lance could notice.

After a few minutes of blissful silence Keith began to grow bored. He lit his palm on fire and carelessly tossed it around. He wasn't really trying to hit Lance it just kind of happened. One moment Keith was playing with fire and the next Lance’s sleeve was being consumed by flames. Lance yelped and frantically summoned water to quench the flames. From the from of the car you could hear Pidge cackling maniacally and Hunk bursting at the seams from trying to contain the laughter.

“What the actual hell man?! Are you trying to burn me to a crisp? What’s your problem?” Lance, ironically, was fuming. He was completely stunned by this “accident” it was probably Keith’s payback for Lance hitting on him the other night.

“Ohmygod I-I’m sorry. It-it just happened I-I swear it was an accident.” Keith was shaking with embarrassment this was quite possibly the most mortifying experience of his life.

Fortunately for everyone the car had arrived at their destination. Everyone hopped out of the car and walked up to the entrance.

Pidge was still wheezing, her face completely red from laughing so hard, “That-that was the best thing I have even seen. Did you see the look on Lance’s face when he realised his sleeve was on fire? Pure gold! I’m so glad I caught that on video!”

“THAT was not funny, not even in the slightest. I am completely scarred for life because of that monster. Wait, what do you mean you caught it on video? You mean you recorded the most terrifying moment of my life? You better delete that right now!” Lance lunged at Pidge who was waving her phone in the air, flaunting her prize. Pidge gracefully dodged Lance’s attack and sent the boy tumbling into Shiro who happened to be standing behind the small girl.

Shiro was not the slightest bit amused with the current situation. He righted Lance and then looked to Keith. “Are you sure it was an accident? I know you and Lance didn’t exactly start off on the right foot.”

Keith rolled his eyes, “Yes Shiro, I’m positive it was an accident. Now can we do what we came here to do before I call an Uber and leave.” He pulled out his phone to strengthen his threat.

“Alright! Let’s play some video games!” Matt exclaimed, “Last one in the door has to pay for the tokens!”

With that Matt raced ahead with everyone but Shiro not far behind him. They arrived inside mostly unscathed except for a nasty scrape Matt had gotten from Pidge pushing him to the ground. Shiro, being the last one through the door had to pay for everyone's tokens. He divided up the tokens and everyone ran off in a different direction to go play their desired games.

Lance and Hunk had gone over to play a very intense session of whack-a-mole.

“Die you pesky rodents!” Lance shouted while angrily bashing the toy moles. He took out all of this week's anger and frustration on these plastic creatures. Even as the game halted to a stop Lance continued to pound the heads of the moles.

“Uh, dude I think you have some unresolved anger issues you need to address. Maybe we should talk about it over some pizza.” Hunk gently pulled Lance away from the game. Lance sighed in defeat and put his head on Hunk’s shoulder.

“Yeah I guess. But the pizza part sounds nice.”

“Alright then, c’mon buddy let's buy you some pizza.” Hunk guided Lance over to the restaurant part of the arcade and bought a pizza for them to share.

They sat down at a booth and Lance poured out his thoughts and feelings to his best friend.

“--And I'm just so fed up with feeling this way. I want to hate his stupid face and his stupid laugh that sounds like tinkling bells and the way his eyes sparkle in the sunlight but I still love him. I still love him even though he treated me like shit and left me in the dust as soon as he found someone cooler and better than me.” Lance confessed in between bites of meat lover’s pizza. “What did I do for him to treat me this way? Was it because I hogged the covers when I stayed over at his place? Or because I was too clingy? Or because I just didn’t care enough? Or the fact that whenever it came time to tell him I loved him I just couldn’t say it. Maybe I just wasn’t good enough for him. I probably deserved all of this.”

“First of all that is entirely not true. You, Lance McClain are the single most caring and compassionate person I know. You radiate nothing but happiness and good vibes even when you feel like shit. You’re the best kind of person and well Tony? He was the worst. But how long have you kept this bottled up? It’s been almost three weeks since you broke up with Tony. You know it’s not healthy to bottle everything up until you explode.” Hunk paused to wipe a stray tear off of Lance’s face. “You need to find ways of relieving the stress that work for you. And please don’t think that the break up was your fault, because it wasn’t. It was all on Tony. He treated you like shit and you don’t deserve that. Never ever think that you deserved any of this. Now, do you wanna talk some more of should we just go dance out our frustrations?”

“Let’s go dance until we drop!” Lance pumped his fist in the air and hopped out of his chair. “And thanks Hunk, for everything. I don’t know what I would do without you. You really are the greatest.”

Hunk smiled, “I know I am.”

They walked over to the old Dance Battle machine, Hunk popped a couple tokens in and pressed the start button. The machine came alive as it began to play a very upbeat song.

“Let’s do this! You ready Hunk?”

“You know I am!”

Hunk and Lance both hopped up onto the platform as the game began. They danced with seasoned precision, every step deliberate and smooth. The points began to rack up as they passed every level with an unbelievable amount of perfect moves. People began to crowd around the tiny stage as they passed the levels with incredible speed. At the end of their final song Hunk and Lance turned around to face the crowd. Applause burst out from the crowd, among the people stood Pidge and Matt who were clapping furiously.

Matt wiped away a fake tear as he approached Hunk and Lance. “That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Thank you for your service.” He then turned to Pidge. “You did catch that all on video right?”

“Of course brother! What do you take me for? A commoner?

There was a huge smile on Lance’s face; between this and talking to Hunk about his problems he felt a million times better. His friends were definitely something but he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

Shiro walked up with Keith and a white haired girl Lance had never seen before but assumed to be Allura who Shiro had said was meeting up with them at the arcade.

“Thanks for hanging out with me during my break. It gets pretty boring working here surrounded by kids all day.” Allura said leaning on one of the arcade machines.

Shiro nodded, shuffling his feet. “Yeah I bet. But we were happy to come, besides everyone in the group acts like kids anyways so we might as well embrace it. It was nice seeing you again after all these years. Kinda felt like no time had passed at all.”

“Yeah, it was really nice. Anyways I gotta get back to work but I’ll text you later ok?”

“Alright, see you later.” Shiro gave her a small wave and glared at Pidge and Matt. “If you say anything I will make sure you never see the light of day again.”

Pidge just shrugged, “Who needs to see “the light of day” anyways?”

She gave Matt an evil look and in complete unison they exclaimed, “Shiro’s got a girlfriend!” Repeating it over and over until Shiro looked like he was going to explode.

“Let’s -- just leave before anyone gets hurt.” Shiro managed to say, then ushered everyone outside and to the van.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I'm still working on lengthening my works.


End file.
